All I want for Christmas is
by Anime-crazyfan101
Summary: It's all Kiba's fault Naruto participated in Secret Santa. "Sasuke? Who the hell is Sasuke!" Involves Tsundere!Sasuke and Confused!Naruto. NaruSasu Shonen-ai


**A/N:** I am so **late** with a Christmas story, I _know._ it's still December, so I'm good, right? *get's shot in the head for thinking like that and get's shot once more for not updating other stories.* Yes, I know i have other stories to update, okay? I _know_. STOP BADGERING ME! Actually, no, keep badgering. My cousin is breathing down my neck to update the other stories, so yeah, they will be up! But have a (slightly) fluffly story instead!

**Warning:** Boy/Boy relationship. Kiba has the mouth of a baby sailor, Naruto is well up there as well. Fluffiness, I guess...

**Ages: **Let's say in their mid-twenties for giggles.

* * *

**Title**: _All I want for Christmas is..._

* * *

It was all Kiba's fault.

Everything that always happened to him was always Kiba's fault. Last time it was because Kiba had given Akamaru some new organic food and then the devil dog started popping everywhere he walked. He had to buy a new mattress because of the whole fiasco. This time, though, involved the event of secret Santa that took place at work.

It was a week and three days before Christmas but seeing how the company was closed during Christmas, they decided to celebrate Christmas three days earlier.

That's where Kiba came in.

He had been in the Company for almost half a year already. He was still getting used to the gist of the company. He had been on the phone with one of his highly influenced friends when Kiba had come to his cubicle and stood there with the biggest shit eating grin that Naruto had ever seen. It raised Naruto's suspicion and made his skin crawl.

"…And I'm really glad that your boss has considered Chidori as your candidate. I'm sure our president will be glad to hear that. Keep me informed will you Utakata?" his eyes travelled back to the tall brunette man that was gesturing him to hurry, he gestured back with a single middle finger. "Thanks again Utakata, you saved my ass with this." There was silence for a while before he burst out in a chuckle. "Haha, alright, anytime Uta, just tell me when and where and I'll pay for it." another chuckle "It's a date, see you Utakata and take care, alright?" he hung up and looked at the man that was now sitting across from him. The brunette's legs were propped up on his desk, his hands playing with a Rubik's Cube that Naruto had on his desk when he would get bored. "Dude, you know how much time it took to even get it like that?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and continued turning the sides, getting the colors into their respective sides except for one square on all sides. "Oh don't be such a bitch, I'm helping" Naruto glared with a small smile. This was just how they greeted each other. "So, speaking of being such a bitch," he dropped the Rubik's Cube back in its place. He leaned closer toward Naruto with the same shit eating grin that he had just a couple of seconds ago. "you goin' to pussy out on the Christmas party like you did with the Thanksgiving party or you going to be my wing-man so I can score some ass?" Naruto made a sour face and shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

"Kiba, the only ass you ever get is when Akamaru decides to sleep on top of you and his ass is facing your face"

"Hey! That was a one-time thing" Kiba got up from his seat and pointed at Naruto. "Besides, I don't see you getting it on with someone else's sausage either!" after finishing his sentence, Kiba turned red, a similar color to his tattooed upside down triangles. "…Not that I want to know!" Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes. He looked at the computer by his side and tried hard to ignore Kiba as he continued his rambling. "I just… I don't hear noises at night and I haven't exactly seen you with another dude since you went out with Haku, who by the way, looked like a total chick- and that was like freakin' _months_ago! Other than that, I seriously haven't seen you playing the field"

Naruto sighed. "Dude, not everyone is out to score as much as you, you'd probably turn insane if it wasn't for all the porn you watch." Kiba made a dramatic gasp.

"I'm hurt, fox-face, really, here I thought we had something"

Naruto rubbed at his eyes "Seriously dude, I got stuff to do. What about the Christmas party?" Kiba slammed a hand on the blonde's desk, he was looking at him with a sly grin.

"Right, it's the 22nd, there's going to be food and some bad ass DJ, you in, or what?" Naruto gave a wide grin.

"Yeah, why not"

"Awesome, no wussing out, right?" Naruto nodded with impatience. Kiba's shit eating grin was back again as well as a glint in his eyes. "Alright, bro, so since you're in, you need to contribute $50 and participate in Secret Santa" Naruto's face changed from one of happiness, to one of pure disbelief.

"The fuck dog-face, could have told me that before I agreed!" the brunette man gave mischievous grin.

"Too late fox-face, now come on, I already put your name on the Secret Santa." Kiba left his cubicle. And so, Naruto's fate was sealed all because of Kiba.

* * *

Naruto worked as a face-to-face promoter for _Chidori: Fashion and Design Co_. Kiba had talked to him about the job and, by pulling some strings, was able to get the job. So far, he liked it. It was nice to talk to new people, his co-workers were nice and his boss- although never really saw him- was a loved man by everyone. He shared a small apartment with Kiba and was currently single.

"Oh, Naruto, you made it" the one to greet him was a petite bubblegum haired woman with bright emerald eyes. She wore a nicely fitted red dress with long black boots that reached to her knees and a fashionable pink scarf around her neck. Had Naruto been straight, he would have wanted to date the pink haired woman. Naruto smiled at the woman and looked around the small circle of people that were centering in the lobby. There was Sakura and Ino from sales, Shikamaru and Temari from the research department, Hinata and her cousin Neji from fashion design as well as Ten-ten and Lee from wardrobe assistance and of course, him and Kiba. "Well, one of our models- Sai- is also participating, I already put his name in the bag. Is there anyone else?"

A voice from the back answered. "Some of the higher ups are also pitching in for the DJ, but I heard they're doing their own Secret Santa" It was Shikamaru, he was sitting by one of the desks nearby, his hand holding up his head, looking as if he was sleeping. Sakura nodded and clapped her hands.

"Okay then, well I have everyone's names here in the bag" the pink haired woman raised the brown paper bag and shook it a little so that everyone could hear its contents. "Now, the minimum is $30, but if you want to get something even more expensive, well by all means. I like jades by the way, just saying." Only the woman laughed. Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba rolled their eyes. After a while, Sakura cleared her throat and continued. "Right, so, we'll go clockwise and once you come to get the piece of paper please give your contribution for the DJ. Oh, and also, no take backs!"

"So, who'd you get? Is it Sakura? If it is, you're ganna have to cough up some major dough, dude. Chick is picky when it comes to presents." Naruto and Kiba were walking side by side through the second floor, passing some time before actually going to their lunch break. It had been almost half an hour after picking out the names and Naruto still had not even looked at his paper once. His fingers brushed at his front pocket where the small piece of paper was. He frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know, haven't even looked at the paper" Kiba raised a brow in suspicion.

"You serious?" Naruto nodded. Kiba only laughed and patted the blond on the back rather roughly. "Oh man, what if you really _did _get Sakura? Or worse, Ino?!"

"I would doubt Naruto got Ino" the voice behind them spooked them. Both males turned and saw a very sleepy looking Shikamaru Nara. Kiba narrowed his eyes at the man and lifted his arms up to place them behind his head.

"Yeah? Why's that Nara?" the taller of the three yawned loudly and shook his head in slight disappointment.

"Weren't you paying any attention when everyone was getting their papers?" Kiba shook his head in disinterest, Naruto only shook his head in slight dejection. Shikamaru sighed and then yawned once more. "After Sakura picked out her paper, she immediately opened it. After opening it, she was asking to pick someone else even after telling us that there was no take backs. And once we left, she was glaring at Ino as if she was at fault. Those two have been in an on-going rivalry for the longest time, its hate-love kind of relationship with those two."

"So, who do you have" Shikamaru actually turned a light shade of rouge at the question. Kiba raised a brow and a sly smile began to form on the brunette's face. "So?" the man only coughed and took out a small piece of paper from his shirt pocket. The name that was scribbled on the paper read- _Temari_. "Ha! Well, isn't that a challenge for you Nara?" the black haired man gave a smirk as his eyes set on someone behind Kiba. Both Naruto and Kiba turned to see the blond woman they were talking about enter the cafeteria with a short redhead.

"Hm. I was never one to like such easy things and Temari is far off from being easy."

Kiba was shaking his head and placed his elbow on Shikamaru's shoulder so that he could lean closer to the man. "Oh _man_, you got it bad for the dirty blond" Shikamaru's smirk widened.

"I don't see _you_making any moves on Miss Hyuuga Hinata yourself." It was now Kiba's turn to turn red. Naruto laughed enough for tears to form on his eyes.

"_Moves_? This SOB has to learn to _talk _to her for starters!"

"Hey!" Kiba's ears were now red as well. He was glaring at Naruto with the deepest scowl the blond had seen. "Fuck you very much Uzumaki! How the hell can I make any moves with her fucking over-protective cousin breathing down on me every time I even look at her?" Naruto laughed as well as Shikamaru. Kiba scowled during their fit of laughter, after they were done, the tattooed brunette gave a wide grin and crossed his arms in a cocky manner. "Yeah, well this time for sure, I'm going to talk to Hinata, and what's more, I'm going to buy her something she'll never forget" Naruto and Shikamaru raised a brow at the man. Kiba's grin widened as he demonstrated a small piece of paper.

"Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me"

"Dude, no way"

There, in front of them both, was the name _Hinata_. Kiba sighed and rubbed at his neck. "You guys think she'd like a sexy maid outfit?" Both men shook their head and left the brunette man in the middle of the hall. "What? What!"

* * *

He twirled the small piece of paper over and over around his finger. He was bored out of his mind and had nothing else to do. He opened the small piece of paper and read the name.

"Sasuke? Who the fuck is Sasuke?" he flipped the piece of paper to see if there was any other name. There wasn't. Was there a guy in the lobby who he had miscounted? He got up from his chair and made his way to the second floor of the building where Shikamaru and Temari were. Temari was looking at the large projection screen that demonstrated models in clothing from the spring 2011 collection. Shikamaru was sitting down on the desk, reading from piles of papers.

"Can we help you Naruto?" Shikamaru didn't look up from his binder, flipping to look at the next page. Temari turned and waved at the blond. Naruto came closer toward Shikamaru and sat on the table.

"Uh, yeah. Quick question, who's Sasuke?" the named seemed to have meant something by the way Temari exclaimed with a "You got _Sasuke_?" Shikamaru lifted his head with wide eyes. "What? Who's Sasuke?" before any of them could answer, there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned and saw one of the higher-ups standing by the door. He was a tall man with greyish/silver hair styled in an upward manner. He wore a large black scarf that was wrapped around his mouth and chin.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" Naruto stepped forward and responded with slight hesitation.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" the man looked as if he was smiling. Naruto only felt chills run down his spine at the action.

"Mister Uchiha would like to see you"

"Mister Uchiha?"

"Your boss"

* * *

He never would have guessed that he would ever actually meet the head honcho of the company. And yet, here he was, waiting until his boss was ready to see him. His office was on the highest level of the building and the secretary was nowhere near friendly. The secretary merely glared at him from time to time as he typed on his computer. "So, uh, did I do something wrong?" the secretary glared even more, it made Naruto uncomfortable. After a couple of minutes, the phone rang and the secretary picked it up.

"What?" the tone was harsh, it made Naruto look at the secretary in disbelief. "yes, the blond is here, babbling like the idiot he is." Naruto got up from his seat once the secretary hung up the phone and glared.

"What the fuck man? I was just trying to be friendly!"

"Hn." The secretary went back to his typing "go in, your presence is a nuisance to me" Naruto growled and was about to grab hold of the secretary until the front doors opened. Naruto turned and heard a voice call out.

"Please come in Uzumaki, Naruto" Naruto gave one last glare at the secretary and walked toward the front doors.

The room was dimly lit, the curtains were down making it hard for Naruto to see where exactly he was walking. The door closed and Naruto was left looking at a shadow sitting in front of him. There was pure silence for a long stretch and it made Naruto squirm in his seat. There was shuffling of papers and then a creaking sound. The lights turned on and Naruto could finally see the man that was talking to him. The man was tall, with tan skin, dark eyes and long black hair. He was handsome, that's for sure.

"I heard that you got _Chidori_ to be a candidate for _Mist_." The man came closer toward Naruto. The blond nodded tensely. "I'm impressed Naruto."

"Tha-thank you"

The man smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I would like to see more of you, please keep up the good work." Naruto nodded. "You may leave if you'd like" Naruto nodded once more and made way toward the door. "Oh and Naruto," Naruto turned and looked at the man. His smile was sincere and warm. "Welcome to the Company" Naruto smiled and left, not seeing the knowing smirk that the man gave at seeing the blond leave.

* * *

His name was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, the boss' younger brother and his secretary. He had figured out the guy's name the day after meeting the boss. Naruto was shocked to find out Sasuke was the boss' secretary. The same secretary that had been a total asshole to him when he had been waiting to go into his brother's office.

"I can't believe you got Sasuke!" Sakura had over-heard the conversation Naruto was having with Kiba. She was now propped by Kiba's cubicle, rambling on about Sasuke Uchiha. "And did you know that he's also related to the Hyuuga's? Oh my god, you are so lucky! What are you going to get him?" Naruto stared at the pink haired girl. Kiba grunted in frustration and pushed the pink haired girl from his cubicle.

"Look, not that I don't like the visit or anything, but this is more of a guy thing, so, good-bye Sakura"

"Hey!" Sakura persisted as Kiba tried to push her away. Kiba locked his cubicle door and sat back down in front of his desk. Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"I can't believe I have to buy a gift for someone like him."

"Well," Kiba propped up his feet up on the table and pushed his chair back with ease. "do you even know the guy?"

"No! But he was a fucking asshole when I was waiting to go into the boss' office. Bastard called me an idiot!" Kiba laughed until tears formed in his eyes. He shook his finger toward Naruto.

"I'm… I'm starting to like this Sasuke. He's smart." Naruto glared and punched the brunette on the arm with brute force. Kiba hissed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Fuck, dude, that hurt!" Naruto gave him the middle finger while the brunette rubbed at his shoulder. "Look, all I'm saying is you can just buy him some cheap thing or something."

"Hm. you might be right"

"Aren't I always?" both man grinned and pumped their fists together.

He still had a week left to buy something for Uchiha Sasuke. At first, he had been asking around what it was that they knew of Sasuke Uchiha. What he got was a load full of nothing. No one knew what Sasuke liked, who he hung out with or what he wanted for Christmas.

"Dude, the guy is rich, I don't think there's anything he'd want when he could just buy it with a point of a finger."

Kiba had been less helpful and it made him wonder why he even asked the brunette man in the first place.

"Or you can just ask Shikamaru to get some dirt on the guy, I mean, he was a hacker before we got him this job" Naruto perked up at hearing that. He looked at the brunette with disbelieving eyes and took hold of Kiba's shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me this _before_?!" The blond didn't even give Kiba to chance to speak as he made way to the second floor to look for Shikamaru Nara. When he arrived at Shikamaru's office, the man was alone. Naruto stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Shikamaru had looked up from what he was doing and looked at the blond in question. "I need you to find out everything about Sasuke" Shikamaru's confused expression deepened even more.

"All the files that have information on anyone are secured by a pass-"

"No, I mean hack into the system and find out what Uchiha wants" Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"If you want to know what he wants, why not ask him? Get close to Sasuke and get to know him" Naruto groaned and left the room. Shikamaru only smirked and reached for the phone that was by his side and dialed. "He's on his way"

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to do. He could have taken Kiba's advice and just buy the guy a $30 gift card and be done with the whole Secret Santa, but, he didn't want to give some half-assed present. He wanted to give someone a present that they would forever remember and think, "Wow, this is what Christmas is all about". He made his way to the top floor of the building and was met with an empty lobby. Sasuke was in front of his table, typing away. Naruto took in a deep breath and walked toward the desk. He stood there, listening to Sasuke's typing, too nervous to say anything else.

"What do you want, idiot. I don't want your stupidity to infest my clean air."

"Asshole! What the hell did I do to make you insult me that way?"

"Hn." The dark haired man went back to his typing. Naruto frowned and sat on Sasuke's desk. "Dumb-ass, get off my table. Tables are for desk work, they are not stools or chairs." Naruto ignored the man and stayed in place. Sasuke growled but went back to his typing. With that, Naruto watched the man. Sasuke had long hair styled in a strange fashion, it made the blond question the style.

"What'd you do to your hair? Did a freak wind blow by or something?" Sasuke stopped his writing for a brief moment and took the time to look at the blond.

"What purpose do you have being here, idiot" Naruto glared, his face turning a fierce red.

"Hey! My name's Naruto, go it? Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke looked back at his computer screen and resumed his typing. Naruto continued to watch the Uchiha. He was ivory skinned and had chiseled features like his jaw and nose, almost to perfection. His eyes were a very dark black, his lips were a rosy red. He had to admit, the man was handsome. His business suit fit him perfectly enough to define his body, to see how lithe he was. Naruto wondered, was he really lithe underneath that suit?

"Hn, something you like Uzumaki?" Sasuke's smirk made Naruto's cheeks turn red. He had been staring for far too long and his mind had begun to wander. He looked away from the man and cleared his throat. "What's wrong Uzumaki?" Naruto could just hear the pure mock in Sasuke's voice. Naruto didn't know what to say, he could feel his cheeks burn.

"Nothing, just… continue typing" he heard shuffling from behind him, though he didn't dare look since his eyes were practically glued to the floor. A couple of seconds later, he saw a pair of black dress shoes in sight. He swallowed the large lump that had now formed in his throat. He heard Sasuke chuckle lowly, Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the smug man "What the hell is so funny?!"

"Tch, idiot." Sasuke's smirk seemed to look rather easy going, his posture was relaxed even with his arms crossed. Naruto thought this to be unusual.

"Are you really the boss's brother?" Sasuke's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl and a glare. The Uchiha stepped closer toward the blond, making him even more menacing looking. "What-What I meant to say is… You-you two don't really act like one another" whether it was Sasuke's closeness or the glare, he noticed that his heart rate had increased. Again, Naruto swallowed and tried to remember why he was here in the first place. He cleared his throat and tried to back away from the Uchiha by sliding further on the table. "Uh… li-listen, would… would you like to have lunch with me today?" the Uchiha looked at him in surprise for a small fraction of a second but seemed to compose himself rather quickly with a glare.

"No"

"What? Why not?" Naruto had the most hurt expression, Sasuke looked away with a small tint of pink adorning his face. Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"We don't know each other"

"And having lunch together is a perfect way to get to know each other!" this time, it was Naruto who got off the table and took a step forward, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulder. "C'mon, I want to get to know you" Sasuke looked at Naruto hands then back at the blond.

He glared and responded with a threatening tone. "Fine, but we're not eating in the cafeteria and I get to pick where we eat" Naruto smiled widely and nodded.

"Awesome, thanks Mister Uchiha" Sasuke scowled making Naruto frown. "What?"

"Call me Sasuke" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

"So, what do you in your spare time?" the man on the other side of the table raised an eyebrow as he cut a piece of his steak. Naruto lowered his head to slurp some of his noodle soup. He did not see the fond expression Sasuke was giving him as he ate. "Are you those types of people that go out with friends and hang out or are you a total hermit and lock yourself in your room to read?" Sasuke gave a light chuckle.

"Not my room, but study, I enjoy reading, it's a good way to unwind. I'd like to travel too, but I barely have time because of _Chidori_. I'd like to visit my mother in Japan, it's been years since I last saw her." Naruto nodded and tried to store the information in his memory. Their first lunch together was awkward and very silent. Naruto would be the one to ramble about himself and Sasuke would just sit there and look at him. He would only answer with one syllable answers or with grunts, but as the days went by and with the constant badgering from Naruto's side- Sasuke began to open up. He began to give more information about himself and would answer in not only one syllable answers but in long sentences. Slowly but surely, Naruto knew that he was getting closer to Sasuke.

"So what, you've never gone out with your girlfriend?" Sasuke tensed from cutting his food. Naruto took note of it and pretended to look confused. "Are you…" Naruto looked at the Uchiha with a sincere expression "Sasuke, are you gay?" Sasuke looked away with a scowl on his face. Naruto smiled. He could read the Uchiha better, now that he had gotten to know him.

Naruto learned that Sasuke was the type of person to seem cold hearted and a total bastard, but after a while, Naruto figured out that Sasuke was the type of person to try and hide his true emotions or rather, wasn't very sure how to express his emotions. "Many would be disgusted to know that the brother of the great Uchiha, Itachi prefers men than woman." Sasuke's tone was harsh, rueful. Naruto frowned because, he knew that feeling. He knew what others would say, what they would do.

"Sasuke, not everyone is the same, there are people who'd understand" Sasuke looked at the blond with a glare. Naruto wasn't fazed by it.

"How would you know? Do you know how it's like to pretend to be _normal_, to have everything kept a secret because _you can't tell anyone_?"

"Of course I do… or well, I did" Sasuke stared at the blond with slight surprise. Naruto smiled fondly and looked at his food. "I knew I was different at a very young age. When I was little, I always wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy, to be able to hold his hand and hug him. I was an orphan in a catholic orphanage and they weren't very accepting of my way of thinking. They told me it was bad and that I would go to hell if I kept thinking like that. I was punished so many times and at some point I thought it'd just be easier if I just pretended to be normal."

"Naruto…" Naruto looked at the Uchiha and gave a forced smile.

"I pretended to like women, I even went out with some of them. It was so hard for me to pretend but I thought- everyone will hate me and be disgusted if they knew. But then, my best friend, Kiba found out and he told me that I shouldn't lie to myself. He had accepted me and didn't care who I liked." blue eyes looked at ebony black, a wide grin formed on Naruto's face. "Hiding will only be harder, I'm here for you if that counts for anything" Sasuke nodded and immediately looked down at his food.

There was a long stretch of silence until finally Naruto heard a soft "Thank you, Naruto"

* * *

Time was now becoming short for Naruto. He had four days left and he still had nothing for Sasuke. He knew enough to buy something for the Uchiha, but he wanted to give something different, something special.

"Naruto" he looked up, being interrupted from his train of thought and was met with onyx eyes. The man was leaning by his door but Naruto could clearly see the females peeking from their own cubicle and eyeing the young Uchiha. How strange, Sasuke never came down to see him. Either way, he gave a lopsided grin, Sasuke gave a small smile himself and made way inside Naruto's cubicle.

"What's up Sasuke?" the Uchiha shuffled for a moment, his stare being directed at Naruto's wall. Sasuke was glaring, Naruto found it rather cute. Wait. _Cute? _Naruto back-tracked his thoughts and observed the Uchiha. Sasuke was handsome, yes and once you got to know him, he seemed to be rather awkward but great to know.

"I was thinking..." and Sasuke's voice was everything that would define sexy and deep. The way Sasuke's eyes would look directly at him and the manner in which his lips would move to form every word and syllable. Especially how alluring he looked when he gave that smirk... "What do you say to dinner tonight?"

Damn. His mind had wandered off. His cheeks were burning at both the thoughts he just had and at the embarrassment of doing this kind of thinking in front of Sasuke. Blue eyes locked with onyx, Sasuke was still waiting for an answer. "Sure, yeah. I'd like that"

"Great, I'll pick you up after my shift" Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke left. Once Sasuke was out of view he was greeted with a body blocking his door. He lifted his gaze and saw Kiba with folded arms and a small glare directed towards him. Naruto raised a brow at the man and gave a small nervous smile.

"What?"

"Dude, are you _crushing _on our boss' brother?" Naruto was taken back at the question. He wasn't crushing! He was... He just wanted to get to know Sasuke better to buy him something nice for Christmas that was all!

"What? _No_!" Kiba raised a brow in suspicion. Naruto could feel his ears heat up "I'm serious" Kiba seemed to deflate and looked back at the direction Sasuke had left.

"You know, I feel like we've met him before" Naruto furrowed his brows. Kiba was still looking away from him "as in, when you first started here, cause this is the first time he even shows his face at all" Naruto remained silent but tried to remember if he met Sasuke before, even if brief, but nothing came to mind. The moment was gone however, once Kiba spoke "Oh, dude, I totally got the most awesome gift for Hinata!"

"Yeah? What'd you get her?" Kiba was smirking very mischievously as he got closer to Naruto.

"Totally. I got her a vibrator"

The smack Naruto had given Kiba could be heard loud and clear along with the words "_Fuck! I was kidding!_" When Kiba left Naruto's cubicle, the large handprint that could be traced along Kiba's caramel skin was evident enough to know that Kiba had said something stupid.

* * *

Naruto was still managing to do a little more work before Sasuke came to pick him up. He had heard from Utakata that _Chidori_ had made the top charts of fashion magazines. He had talked to another one of his friends if they could do a type of interview with the President. They had agreed with much enthusiasm, wanting to get to know the great Uchiha family. He was looking at pictures of the Uchiha family on his laptop. His eyes roamed back and forth at the pictures. There was, what Naruto assumed, Sasuke and Itachi's father and mother and of course the two Uchiha brothers when they were younger. With both of them side by side, Naruto could see the similarities between Itachi and Sasuke, though it seemed that his eyes would not leave Sasuke's image. Sasuke was different than what he thought he was.

"Naruto?" the blond looked up and saw Sasuke by his door. He could already feel a smile come forth as he looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha was standing by his doorway, jacket being held over his shoulder, somehow, he looked even more attractive like that. "Are you ready?" Naruto continued to stare at the Uchiha for a couple more seconds before nodding and looking for his own jacket.

"Uh, yeah." The blond rummaged through his small office to find his jacket, Sasuke merely watched with slight amusement. "Where exactly are we going?" Naruto had his back to Sasuke as he bent down to pick up some of the papers that he had thrown to the trash can but missed. Once he turned around to look at the light skinned man, he could clearly see that the man had a rosy tint around his cheeks. Sasuke only coughed and looked away.

"We should get going before it gets too late" Naruto nodded once more and followed the man to the main entrance of the building.

Naruto didn't understand why many people were looking at him and Sasuke as if the world had just ended. Once they were outside, Naruto understood why. "Sasuke, have you ever gotten to know anyone at work"

"I see no point in getting to know them" Naruto frowned.

"Then, why me?" Sasuke tensed and stopped from his walking only to look at Naruto with a confused expression.

"Because you're different." Somehow, that one sentence alone made Naruto's stomach churn and a smile form widely on his face.

* * *

"So, you've never even gone to see the Christmas lights?"

"I never really saw the point of it" Their dinner had come to an end and both were merely wandering the streets as they talked. In some way or another, the topic of Christmas had come up. Naruto learned that Sasuke was not one to celebrate Christmas, Naruto was shocked.

"There shouldn't _be _a point. Christmas is just…" he stood quiet as he tried to think of a way to word his opinion of Christmas. "It's about spending it time with those who you care about, whether it's family, friends or loved ones. It's just a nice time to have company and appreciate the small things, to show that yeah- you do care about that person and you're thinking about them." Naruto looked straight ahead and saw a nicely lit up house with colorful lights adorning the roof, figurines of Santa and his reindeer flying to the sky. Naruto smiled. "When I look at the houses, I can't help but smile because nothing else seems to matter."

"Naruto…" the blond looked at the Uchiha. He seemed to be struggling with something he wanted to say. Naruto furrowed his brows in concern and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke tensed and looked at the blond. "Naruto… I…" he heard Sasuke growl. After that, everything else seemed to have moved too fast for Naruto to comprehend.

He felt warm hands take a firm hold on him so not to escape, lips crashed into his that hurt. His eyes were wide open in surprise as he saw Sasuke tighten his eyes shut and try hard to press him closer. Naruto was in shock as the kiss prolonged, his mind was all jumbled with- _What the fuck?!_

Somehow, he had been able to push Sasuke away. By punching him in the right cheek. Naruto stared at the man with wide eyes, Sasuke on the other hand was glaring at him as a small red bruise formed on his pale skin.

"Wha-What the hell was that?!" he didn't know why, but he was mad. He was screaming at Sasuke and he could feel his face heat up. Sasuke's glare intensified but he made no indication of getting up.

"I don't get why you're mad"

"Mad?! I'm furious! What gives you the right to-"

"I see the way you look at me." Naruto stopped talking, Sasuke smirked and got up from the concrete floor. He walked toward Naruto. Naruto only froze at the spot as Sasuke's smirk became predatory, smug. "Ever since the first time we met, I saw the desire in your eyes" he was now close enough for Naruto to breathe in the minty breath that belonged to Sasuke. "I know you want me Naruto, you feel it don't you? The _want_ when I'm close to you. You want it, _don't you?_" Naruto could feel the anger rise inside him as Sasuke's taunting continued. How dare he? Naruto growled and pushed Sasuke away with as much force as he could. Sasuke glared at the action, Naruto only breathed heavily as he tried to organize his thoughts. After a moment, Sasuke smirked and folded his arms in a smug manner. "Tch. Idiot" Sasuke walked toward him, Naruto again froze. Sasuke, however, continued to walk. "I shouldn't have expected you to realize it."

Naruto was left alone in the middle of the street. Somehow, he felt as if _he_ was the one that had been punched.

* * *

Naruto trudged all the way back home with the most sullen mood that even Kiba questioned it. "What happened to you? No ramen at the restaurant you two went to?" Naruto didn't comment as he made way towards the couch and plopped himself on it.

"I need…" he groaned and covered his eyes. "Do we have any more beer?" Kiba raised a brow at the blond. There was silence which caused Naruto to look at the brunette haired man. "What?"

"Dude, did you get into a fight with your boyfriend of something?" Naruto turned red and immediately retorted back.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kiba's eyes widened at how angry the blond sounded. He backed away with his arms up in surrender. Naruto realized his outburst and groaned as he bent over and placed his hand on his face. "Ah, fuck" he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I think… Kiba, I think I gave Sasuke the wrong message"

"What, he didn't believe you when you told him you love him?" Naruto tensed and glared at the tattooed man.

"The fuck are you talking about dog-face? I'm not attracted to him!" Kiba rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me" Naruto furrowed his brows and looked at Kiba with a confused expression. Kiba got up from his seat, Naruto grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, what'd you mean by that" Kiba only seemed to get more peeved at the question.

"Idiot! To think you couldn't get denser" Kiba pulled away. He made way toward his room, however before closing his door he yelled out "By the way, we _did_ meet Sasuke way before this Secret Santa thing, and even back _then_, you couldn't help but stare at the guy the whole freaking time."

Kiba left him alone in the dark. He felt put-out and guilty, all he knew was that this was all Kiba's fault.

* * *

_It was his first day of work, he was nervous. When he was nervous, he would ramble on and on about the most random things he could think of, it didn't matter who it was as long as there was someone to listen. He had gone out with Kiba the day before to buy some fashionable clothing since everything he owned was bright orange. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt underneath and a green button up jacket. Kiba had reassured him that he looked good, but he wasn't worried about that, he was worried of not doing a good job._

"_Dude, relax. Man, I haven't seen you this fidgety since finals during our last semester of Uni. Freaking drank 5 cans of RedBull and then BANG! You went full on ADHD on me" Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, blushing at the reminder. They entered the elevator and pressed the button so that they could go to the lowest level of the building. As the door were about to close Naruto caught a glimpse of someone running toward the elevator. Without much thinking, he stopped the door from closing and kept them open until the person came closer._

_Naruto's eyes widened at the man that entered the elevator. He said nothing as he entered and positioned himself on the opposite corner of them. The way the man looked, it made Naruto's face burn up. "Uh, what floor?" the man gave no answer, merely grunted and pushed the button himself. His eyes would not leave the man as the number of floors kept increasing._

"_Ah, shit. I forgot my information book in the car." Kiba pressed on one of the buttons and immediately, the elevator stopped. Kiba stepped out and ran out. "Catch you later, I'll be back, just wait by my cubicle!" and so, he was left with the man that was on the opposite side of him. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Sorry, my friend is kind of forgetful" the man said nothing but continued to stare at the display of number of floors. "I'm new here, my first day" he gave another nervous laugh "Do you work here? Is it fun? I always wanted to work with other people, it might be hard sometimes, but meeting new people is always nice." The elevator reached the highest level of the building. Naruto heard the ding and then, the doors opened. The man moved and walked to the doors. Naruto watched as the man walked out. "Ah, I hope we get to see each other again. I would really like that, please take care." The doors closed but Naruto couldn't get the image of the tall man out of his head. Maybe someday he would see him again, they did work in the same building after all._

He got up from the bed with a gasp. What kind of dream was that?! It was so clear and vivid. _"By the way, we did meet Sasuke way before this Secret Santa thing, and even back then, you couldn't help but stare at the guy the whole freaking time."_ He groaned out loud, maybe, he _is_ the idiot Sasuke had said he was.

* * *

Sasuke's bruise was evident even from across the hall, he only felt his stomach drop even more once Sasuke looked sideways and locked eyes with him. Naruto had seen Sasuke from across the room and could clearly see that he was walking towards him. He swallowed as he felt his chest tighten. Even a small piece of his lip was bruised. He shouldn't have hit him, he panicked and did the first thing to mind and now he regretted it. He stood still was he watched the Uchiha keep walking. He was about to greet Sasuke only to see the Uchiha ignore him completely and walk pass him.

Somehow, that hurt him more than any other foul thing he would have thought Sasuke would say to him.

* * *

He skipped work for the next two days. He did nothing but locked himself in his room and listened to music in vain to sound out Kiba's voice. His boss had called him, Kiba had knocked and even Shikamaru had come over to talk some sense into him or to get him to come to work. It was all futile. He wasn't even capable of moving from his bed, not when he had Sasuke's scowl embedded in his head. The pure betrayal he saw in Sasuke's eyes, eyes that used to brighten up his day with a mere glance…

He knew he was being stupid and cowardly. He knew it, but he just didn't know what to do. Sasuke liked him and maybe… maybe he felt something for the Uchiha too even _before_ he got to know Sasuke. But it was all over now, he fucked up and Sasuke probably wouldn't want to listen if Naruto tried. His eyes wandered to the small Christmas bag that was by his laptop. He had picked out Sasuke's present days before his fight with him and now…

"Hey, Naruto?" he heard soft knocks come from the other side of the door. He knew it was Kiba, the man had been badgering him the past two days to come out and had told him that it was mandatory for him to make an appearance to the Christmas party. "Come on Naruto!" Kiba's bangs were getting louder and less impatient, Kiba had lost his patience with him. "Stop being such a fucking pussy and come out right the fuck now!" he still did not respond as blue eyes stared at the small bag. "Come _on_ Uzumaki! Man up and fucking face it! Tell the Uchiha you like him and take the fucking the risk! Didn't you tell him that you were going to be there for him? Huh? What the hell happened to all that?!" Naruto frowned and breathed out heavily.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Fuck that, Uzumaki! I'm not leaving until you come out!"

"Kiba, just leave!" Naruto could hear Kiba growl behind the door. The door was slammed hard enough to make Naruto jump.

"FINE Uzumaki! _Be _a fucking coward! _Hide_ from your damn fears and see how _that_ works out, but Sasuke is still going to be there and expect you to say something! Stop thinking about yourself and think how Sasuke feels! But if you want to be holed up in your room, then be a fucking BITCH for all I care! I thought I knew you better Uzumaki! I thought I told you to stop lying to yourself but it seems old habits die hard!" Naruto heard a loud thud and then silence.

"Kiba?" there was no answer. His eyes widened and he panicked as he got off the floor and opened the door. Kiba fell on his back, looking up at the blond. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Ahh, fuck, that hurt! Dude, you need a carpeted floor, its freaking cold!" Naruto glared.

"Asshole! I thought you fainted or something! Don't do that!" Kiba smirked and sat up from the floor. Naruto sat on the floor as well and sighed. "Kiba…" the brunette immediately made sounds of protest.

"No, no, no. I don't want to hear whatever wuss excuse you have for me." Naruto let out a small chuckle. Even with all the things that happened to him, Kiba was still the same type of person to bring him back from whatever freak-out he would get. "Why don't you just tell him the truth? He'll probably understand"

"Maybe you're right"

"_Maybe?!_ Dude, I'm freaking Oprah when it comes to things like this." Naruto gave another chuckle and shook his head. "So, c'mon blonde, we got a party to go to, and I totally can't wait until Hinata opens my present"

* * *

They arrived at the party with their gifts in hand. Naruto's gift was tiny compared to Kiba's large bag. His eyes wandered back and forth as he saw his coworkers mingle and dance to the song of the DJ. He was desperately looking for Sasuke, but could not pinpoint him. He felt something weigh down on him as the disappointment settled in. Maybe Sasuke moved on and got tired of waiting. He was about to tell that to Kiba when he felt the brunette jab him in the ribs. Naruto looked at the direction Kiba was looking at and instantly saw the dark haired man. He was talking to his brother… with a woman by his side, holding his arm. He watched as the redheaded woman pressed herself closer to Sasuke, Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all. He could feel something in his gut coil and what was worse was when his eyes met his boss'. He saw his boss call him over, he gave a weak smile and nodded. "I think our boss wants me over there." Kiba frowned and looked at the Uchiha's.

"You want me to go with you?" Naruto shook his head but gave his small bag to Kiba without anyone looking.

"Here, put this with the rest of the Secret Santa presents and I'll meet you up at that table" Naruto pointed to a table by the doors, Kiba nodded and patted the blonde's back in reassurance. Naruto turned back to look at his boss who only gave a small smile. He took the chance to look at Sasuke but quickly regretted it when he realized that Sasuke hadn't even noticed him.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. It seems that you were absent for the past two days, is everything alright?" His boss actually sounded concerned as he wrapped an arm around him. Naruto only gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Uhm, yes Mr. Uchiha. I was having some issues of my own, I apologize" the man only shook his head.

"Oh, no need. Before taking off those two days, I was informed of an interview that you organized by yourself, I was very impressed." The man got closer to Naruto enough to whisper into his ear. "I also saw that you not only did great things for the Company but also for my otoutō" Naruto looked at the man with a confused expression, the man only smiled. "I always knew my brother preferred men, I saw that he took a liking to you quite quickly. Please, be there for him when I can't" Naruto wanted to say something but was interrupted by Sasuke's voice.

"Aniki" Sasuke sounded hollow as he only looked at the older man. Naruto watched as his chest tightened. Sasuke shouldn't sound like that. "I will be taking some alone time with Karin" Naruto felt the arm around him tighten.

"No" Naruto looked at his boss with slight surprise. "I will be announcing the exchange of gifts in two minutes. Help Mr. Uzumaki bring all the presents to the front" Sasuke glared at his brother and even directed the glare at him. Naruto could already feel his cheeks heat up at the way Sasuke was staring at him. Sasuke said nothing as he turned to the direction of where all the gifts were.

"Sasuke?" there was no response from the young Uchiha, Naruto only frowned. "Sasuke!" Why wasn't Sasuke listening to him? He tightened his teeth together and grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist.

"Let go, idiot!" Sasuk's tone was harsh, Naruto only pulled the man harder and out to one of the empty offices on the third floor.

"I'm an idiot. I ruin things with my stupidity and my obliviousness. I'm forgetful and I tend to run away from things that I think will leave me because I don't want to get hurt. I eat too much ramen and I love to wear orange. I sleep really badly and I tend to snore" he as babbling, but Sasuke was still here with him, so it was okay, right? "I start talking nonstop when I'm nervous and I tend to get really over-competitive if it means that I can win. I have this obsession with foxes and I don't like suits much because it reminds me of funerals" Naruto rubbed at his neck as he tried to come up with something else to say. Sasuke was only staring at him with crossed arms and a raised brow. "And, you're right. When I first met you, I… I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you, because, damn, Sasuke, you looked so untouchable, so perfect. And… and you still _do_. And when you kissed me, I was pretty pissed off because… well… because I thought to myself, damn, I'm too much of a chicken shit to even say anything to him and here he is, kissing me. _Me,_ a total loser who has nothing in his name but a freaking messenger bag. And well… I panicked and…"

He heard Sasuke chuckle. He stopped his rambling and saw that the Uchiha was smirking, _smirking at him_. The blond continued to stare at the man with slight confusion, Sasuke began to shake his head as he whispered the word "idiot" under his breath. "It was about time you finally understood." Naruto was shocked the sudden change of events, he only stared with wide eyes. Sasuke smiled with slight amusement. The Uchiha stepped closer toward the blond and placed both arms around Naruto's neck "Idiot. I don't care whether you're not perfect or whether you are. I'm not perfect either, but I know that I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me. That should be enough, shouldn't it?" Naruto only stared. He stared at those deep ebony eyes that looked at him with desire and want, at the pale skin that seemed to glow under the small light that the moon eliminated in the small office. His eyes wandered lowered and settled on Sasuke's rosy lips. Sasuke was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that's all that matters." Naruto gave a smile, a smile that seemed to have lifted everything that had weight down on Naruto's chest. Finally, he felt as if he was able to breathe.

"Come, Itachi is waiting for us to bring the presents." Naruto nodded and felt Sasuke's arms loosen from his neck. He grabbed hold of Sasuke's elbows before the Uchiha fully pulled away. Sasuke only stared at Naruto in a confused manner. Naruto breathed out deeply and pulled Sasuke closer to him. In less than a second, his lips pressed against Sasuke's.

This kiss was different. It wasn't as needy as their first, it was slow and slightly awkward but Naruto could steel feel his stomach churn with anticipation and his hear beat in his eardrums. It was very innocent, a matter of only pressed lips and hands slightly wandering up and down the sides. When both pulled away, Naruto could feel his cheeks burn and he could also see the slight rouge that adorned Sasuke's cheeks. He couldn't help the smile that spread at seeing Sasuke flustered like that. The Uchiha coughed and looked away.

"We… we should go now" When Sasuke grabbed his hand and intertwined it with his, he didn't protest at all. They made their way to the party and grabbed all the Christmas presents to leave them where Itachi was. As both males approached the eldest Uchiha with all the presents, both could see the knowing smirk that Itachi had on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is time to give out the Secret Santa presents to those who participated…"

* * *

The exchange of presents was quite an eye-opener. Shikamaru had given Temari a beautiful charm bracelet with charms that consisted of a fan, a shogi piece, a ferret, a deer and a sand gourd and a little puppet figurine. Temari had given her present to Ten-ten, who had given to Neji, who he gave to Kiba (a brown leather jacket custom made from the Philippines). Kiba gave Hinata a 14-karot gold necklace of heart, Hinata gave Lee, Lee gave Sakura, Sakura gave Ino, Ino gave Sai and Sai gave Shikamaru. Even the higher up had given their respective owners their gift.

"Naruto, your present please" Naruto got up and retrieved his small bag. The bag was designed with small snowmen together, sparkling as the snow fell. It was small, but he knew that Sasuke would like it. He knew he was blushing by the way his cheeks burned, but he didn't care. He wanted to see Sasuke's smile once he saw what was inside.

"I know it might not look like much, but, Merry Christmas Sasuke." Sasuke took it. "I hope it's what you wanted for Christmas." Naruto watched with anticipation as Sasuke opened the gift. He saw Sasuke's eyes widen as he took out a round-trip ticket to japan. Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Now you can visit your mom in Japan. I might not know much about family, but I know how important it is to see someone you care about." Sasuke smiled and held Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto. It means a lot to me"

"Alright, Sasuke, please present you gift" Sasuke looked at Naruto and pulled his hand as he went to retrieve a medium sized box wrapped in paper with fan red swirly designs. Naruto watched as Sasuke turned and handed him the gift.

"When you came to me and then told me your name, I knew I needed to take the opportunity to get to know you. I really didn't know what you wanted and seeing my gift, I know it's probably too insignificant." Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke, all I ever wanted for Christmas was to be with friends and with loved ones. I have you now, there's nothing more I could as for." Sasuke smirked and handed Naruto the gift. The blond un-wrapped his gift and saw a snow-globe. The snow-globe had a tiny house inside, the house lit up all different colors. He smiled with bright blue eyes. "I love it. It's like a little Christmas inside a globe" Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"Idiot…" Everyone that was watching awed. Naruto felt himself burn up, Sasuke glared. At seeing Sasuke glare, Naruto laughed. His eyes wandered up to the ceiling and he laughed some more. "What's so funny?" Naruto only pointed up, Sasuke looked up and instantly snorted. "Huh, didn't think there'd be mistletoe." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer.

"You sure you didn't plan this Uchiha?" Sasuke snorted once more. Naruto gave a wide grin. "I'd take that as a no then" he came closer toward Sasuke and kissed him. Once he pulled away, Naruto smiled widely. "Best Christmas ever." Sasuke smirked.

"Just shut it and kiss me again you idiot" Naruto laughed and closed the gap between the two.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke."

"Merry Christmas Naruto"

With that, both closed the gap and kissed once more.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm a total sap. I just _had_ to put mistletoe. My first thought writing this was "There will be mistletoe!" Ah, so nice having a Christmas story _after_ Christmas. That's just how I roll *get's shot once more* Yeah, anyway. Happy Holidays guys, and Happy New Years! See you in 2013!


End file.
